


A Heart's Promise

by Fire_of_Snow



Category: Devon_Mines - Fandom, Devondoesgames - Fandom, Devonloves - Fandom, ThatOneTomahawk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_of_Snow/pseuds/Fire_of_Snow
Summary: Even when darkness and grief is all one can see, there is always light and hope waiting to be seen. (Oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Devon had moved from Phoenix AZ to Seattle WA.

Devon walked by countless shops, restaurants and bars. He was lost. 

Some people walking by him were laughing and smiling. They frustrated him. Why did they have to have such a wonderful life? 

His phone gave a chime in his pocket. Julio texted him, “How are you doing?” 

He didn’t have the heart to reply. 

He knew that Julio knew. Everyone knew. He had sent out a tweet earlier that day and then decided to turn off his phone’s notifications. He had just lost Naya. She was his best friend, his soul friend, and he just wanted to be alone. 

An older woman passed him. She was in her fifties and was being pulled forward by a leash that her overzealous black lab was connected to. She had a stressed look on her face as she was telling her dog to slow down. Devon smiled. That was something Naya would do. 

Then, just as quickly as that good memory came, it left. He felt a sob burn in his throat, but he tried to hold it back. He knew that crying was normal. Hell, he had preached that to the whole internet. But, he didn’t want to cry in front of all these people. He didn’t want strangers to comfort him. He put his hands in his pocket and walked back to his apartment. 

His roommate wasn’t there. He walked back to his computer and played League of Legends and then Overwatch for a couple hours. 

Afterwards, he walked over to his bed and curled up into a ball. Once his thoughts quieted, they were filled with loneliness and despair. The one person who loved him was gone. The one person who cared was gone. He broke down and cried.

After what seemed like forever, Devon heard a knock on the front door, but he ignored it. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He received another text, but he didn’t look at it. He turned off his phone and hid it under his pillow.  
He stared at his black computer screen. He didn’t know where life was heading. 

“Devon,” said a concerned familiar voice in the room he was in. He didn’t look up from the computer screen. Maybe if he just laid there and not reply, they’d go away, but deep down he knew that he didn’t want that. He just wanted to be near someone. He wanted someone to hug him and to hold him. Tears fell from his eyes once more.

Footsteps shuffled and came closer. He felt pressure at the foot of the bed and then a body pressed against him from behind. An arm draped over his stomach. 

“It’ll be okay buddy.” The voice was gentle and soothing.

Devon felt a little bit of happiness. After wiping his eyes, he sat up and saw Julio lying next to him. Devon shifted his body again and hugged Julio.

“Thank you….” He whispered brokenly. 

They laid there in silence as Devon listened to the steady rhythm of Julio’s heart.

“How did you know I was here?” Devon asked.

“I guessed,” Julio replied with a small smirk.

“I left the door unlocked didn’t I?” Devon’s voice turned slightly bitter.

“Yeah .. But it’s no big deal. I’ve done it before.”

“But my roommate hates me for it.” He paused. “I’m such a burden to people. The only person …. The only one who cared was Naya.”

“Devon ….”

Devon rolled onto his back and faced the ceiling. 

“Don’t say that,” Julio said. “I care about you.” 

Devon looked into Julio’s eyes. They held such conviction and genuine love. He could feel his heart wrench and his throat tighten again. He didn’t deserve a friend like Julio.

Julio sat up and hugged Devon. “I’ll always care about you.”

“I’m sorry,” Devon replied as he pulled away and looked at the blankets at the foot of the bed. His throat tightened even more.

“For what?” Julio was puzzled.

“For saying that no one cares when you do. …. That was rude of me. I’m sorry.” He felt so small.

“No Devon. I understand. Really, I do. You just lost someone you loved. Your emotions are bound to be all over the place.” Julio’s face softened before he continued to say, “I’ll always be here for you when you need me.” 

Devon felt relieved and then hugged him again. “I love you.”

Julio’s voice smiled as he replied, “I love you too, buddy.”


End file.
